Arc 1 Episode 14: The Past Catching Up With The Present
'New Mission ' -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDDkCiUhHCc ) It had been a few weeks since the night that Nimbus had received his ExoFalcon wings from President Yun and Nimbus was no stranger to making use of the special machinery. He had worked on it within his own shop, making the wings his own. Nothing against Miya, the creator, but Nimbus only uses equipment that he can call his own. The wings had been painted to a glossy black frame along with orange tribal printing. The main portions of the wings that are circular are colored in a dark orange color, Nimbus goes as far as to change the original look of the wings to fit his personality a bit more; making the wings look more Steampunk. Always now on his back, Nimbus can’t be seen without this special means of transportation. Nimbus has been training himself to use the Titanium alloy of the wings to aid him in his own fighting style; making the wings an extension of himself. Nimbus currently soars through the skies over Tartarus, circling the center point of the city, Yun Tower. The kids look up at Nimbus due to him becoming a quick superhero and household name for the people. Children love him and look at Nimbus as a hero for his exploits with the ExoFalcon wings. After completing a few missions with the aid of the wings, Nimbus had begun to shine as a top notch 3rd class WARRIOR. This is what leads Nimbus to circle Yun Tower. He had been called by President Yun to come to the office to be briefed on another mission that is to come his way. Nimbus always is excited for more work and to be honest, who couldn’t use the money? Nimbus quickly flies onto the office balcony and upon his landing, he retracts the wings back into his back harness forming what looks like a metallic backpack. Nimbus runs his fingers through his hair and quickly goes to attention while saying-“Sir, 3rd class WARRIOR Nimbus Kinkade reporting as ordered!”-President Yun then raises his hand slowly to Nimbus while saying-“At ease, Warrior.”- Nimbus goes into a parade rest and President Yun begins to brief Nimbus on the next job.-“You have really been making us here at Yun Corp proud with your constant success. None of us could have expected you to go above and beyond the call of duty for this company.”-Nimbus quickly says-“It is a pleasure, Sir.”-In which President Yun nods and continues-“The next job is another Covert Black Op we need done. The Xiao Lang forces are getting pretty angry about “The Falcon” coming and wrecking shop on their infantry…their words not mine hahaha. They seem to be going on edge towards the whole Falcon persona you have going for yourself…And I want take advantage of that. We need you to hit the Xiao Lang once more.”-Yun then shows a point on the map where a small Xiao Lang force is bunkered down and this causes Nimbus to raise a brow.-“Why bring an attack down on such a small force like that? Wouldn’t it be a bigger hit to take down one of their tougher bases?”-Yun nods his head but seems pretty hell bent on this location in particular. After a few minutes of Yun coming up with a reason why Nimbus is to hit this base specifically, Nimbus nods his head and is a good Warrior towards his Commanders orders. The location is set and Nimbus leaps out of the window, flying towards the small Xiao Lang base.- 'Attack of The Falcon ' -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PltBNk-8cv4) Within the next hour, Nimbus finds himself in a heated battle with the Xiao Lang forces. He finds himself using a wall for cover as bullets ricochet and pierce into the concrete slab. He laughs a bit as he pumps the Godkiller shotgun of his, creating a large cocking sound. He then yells out-“Say Hello to my little friend!”- He then turns his body around with the barrel of the shotgun pointed right at a gogglefuck of soldiers. Nimbus quickly fires of a powerful Mantra Shotgun round and a bright pink blast of Mantra flies out of the barrel and it quickly makes impact in the center of the soldier grouping and a large explosion erupts causing the soldiers to fly out everywhere. Loud screams cannot be heard over the thunderous sounds of the Godkiller! Nimbus fires the shotgun all around him as the fully automatic shotgun begins to mow down everything in its path. As Nimbus turns around slowly, his shotgun begins to make a ring of fire all around him where he shoots. One of the commanding soldiers yells out-“Everyone! Get back!”- Nimbus smirks a bit and yells out-“Not today!”- He then lifts the shotgun up towards his shoulder to aim down with the Iron Sights that the shotgun naturally has built on its Rail System. He aims down at the soldiers that are running towards the base bridge that will allow their escape. The commander runs with his men as the last remaining soldiers run for their lives. As Nimbus aims he lifts up the front leaf sight on the barrel of the shotgun and uses it to help aid in the calculation of the distance he is away from the soldiers. He then says to himself-“To let them live…or end it right here?....What would Donnie Yun do?”-He thinks back on a recent chapter of Kasaihana City where Donnie had been put in the position to let a civilian live or die. Nimbus’ eyes focus in on the target and he slowly pulls back on the trigger. As this happens, one powerful Mantra round flies out of the barrel and Nimbus watches it as it flies towards the bridge. The bright pink ball of destructive power flows down at the bridge and before the men can even jump to try and save themselves, the energy explodes a few feet before hitting the bridge and the entire bridge becomes engulfed in the explosive power. The men barely have time to scream in pain as their bodies are completely eradicated! Nimbus looks up as a bright explosion lifts into the air. The smoke rises into the atmosphere and a fire is created from the blast itself. The base becomes engulfed into a destructive fire and Nimbus places the shotgun back down at his hip. He then says to himself-“Another mission successful.”-/////( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAtYoTLrxCU) Meanwhile, back at Yun Tower. A woman sprints into President Yun’s office and quickly pushes past his office door to get to his desk. As she runs over to him with sweat dripping down from her forehead to her chest. She yells out to Yun-“Mr. President! Mr. President! You have to read this!”-President Yun slowly turns around in his chair and the woman slams down a piece of paper that looks like a Bio Sheet on someone important. Yun looks at her and asks-“Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Lane?”- She nods her head while panting heavily-“I was doing the analysis report on the remaining strongholds of the Xiao Lang forces!”-Yun nods-“And?”- She then says-“I found out something BIG here!”-She then points on the map at the very place Nimbus got sent on his mission. She then says-“The Hunter is there, Sir! We haven’t been able to find his exact location for years! He is practically a ghost but now he had shown up on our Satellite camera after we took our daily pictures over the Xiao Lang territory. Sir, this could be our chance to grab him!”-President Yun nods his head and says-“Thank you, Ms. Lane. I will be sure to round up an ample force to bring The Hunter down. You may return back to your duties.”-Ms. Lane looks at Yun confused and begins to say-“But sir, don’t you want to hurry and catch this…”- but she is cut off by President Yun as he speaks in a stern voice-“I SAID…that will be all, Ms. Lane…You may return to your normal duties.”- She nods and begins to make her way out of the office, feeling like she had been just blown off to the side. After she leaves, President Yun stands up and slowly faces his window that overlooks the entire City. He places a cigar in his mouth and lights it slowly. After taking in a few puffs he says to himself-“Sorry, Nimbus…You were a good WARRIOR…but…Business will always come first…”-////Back at the base where Nimbus is at, Nimbus places the shotgun across his back and he pushes the hair out of his face with his left hand. 'Never Escaping The Past' -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLI3fSgccZU) As Nimbus begins to walk away, the sound of an all too familiar voice to him is heard saying-“It’s nice to see you…Kraja’vi…”- The voice is deep and calm. It has the ability to send chills throughout Nimbus’ body. Nimbus slowly begins to turn around as the image of a six foot four large male stands in the edge of a nearby building. His short orange and black hair sways with the wind, the fire burning brightly behind him. On his face he wears a signature pair of glasses that are a blast in the past for Nimbus. This man wears a long black robe that sways to the right of his body, the left sleeve of the robe missing. Nimbus looks at his left arm and sees a red, black and grey automail arm. This man carries a large black Cross Weapon on his back that Nimbus had never seen used before. On this man’s hip is a six barrel magnum weapon that looks oddly similar to the weapons that Nimbus use. Nimbus looks up at this monster of a man and before Nimbus can even say anything, the man moves into action. The man lifts up his right arm and his right knee into a ninety degree angle, reaching back to the Cross Weapon and spinning it to where the long end of the cross is pointed at Nimbus. The Hunter’s right arm wraps around the cross with his fingers wrapped around what looks like a trigger in the center of the Cross. The Hunter moves so fast that Nimbus can barely see it happening. The Hunter smirks and the Cross quickly fires an extremely powerful Beam of Mantra energy! The energy masses so much power that it forms a ten foot diameter around the edge of the barrel and then reforming into a thing beam of Mantra energy! The beam moves in a blur that even Nimbus’ eyes can’t keep up with its motions. The beam travels through the air and it pierces right through Nimbus’ chest and out his back without any trouble of breaking through the WARRIOR armor. (http://makeagif.com/media/5-07-2014/Tkq6hs.gif) Upon impact into his body, Nimbus begins to fly backwards and his dark red eyes begin to recede, and his eyes form an all-white opaque color. Blood begins to squirt out of his mouth and he falls to the floor with some force. The Hunter then jumps down and begins to walk closer to Nimbus as the blood begins to pool around his body.- -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZh9ngCspIQ) As The Hunter walks closer to Nimbus, the resilient 3rd class WARRIOR begins to move! Nimbus slowly begins to rise to his feet, holding himself up with his left hand on the ground. The blood drips from his chest but his right hand reaches for his holster, drawing one of his Mantra Pistols. His vision begins to blur but he stands back up, not giving up! He places his left hand on his chest to try and stop the blood flow and he raises his right arm with the Mantra pistol charging everything that Nimbus has left. As this happens, The Hunter gets closer and closer and he says-“Just give it up, Nimbus…You know you could never actually defeat me…”-Nimbus smirks and says-“I did it once…I could do it again…”-He then fires out a Mantra blast, but The Hunter simply sidesteps out of the way, watching the blast fly past him and into the rubble of the buildings that he destroyed earlier. After the shot, Nimbus falls to his knees and then his body gives out on him. He slowly falls to the ground, landing on his chest as he loses consciousness. The Hunter walks and stops next to Nimbus’ body. The Hunter places his Cross weapon across his back and soon the footsteps of another man comes to join them. His face remains hidden but he says in a deep voice-“It’s been a long time since Kraja’vi has been home…I am surprised President Yun would give up one of his own like this…”-The Hunter smirks and says while removing his glasses, revealing the missing left eye-“Everyone has a price…even a President in war…”-The man in the shadows then asks-“What are you going to do with him now?”-The Hunter laughs a bit and says-“You are always looking for experiments to work on…Well…I think you just found yourself a prime specimen…”-The man in the shadows nods and The Hunter quickly picks Nimbus up off the floor and over his left shoulder. The three men then walk off through the fire and the flames. The Hunter makes sure to leave no trace of the three ever being there. Nimbus…off the grid.- Category:Arc 1